Last Beginning
by NellieFrellie
Summary: It's their last chance at a new life, their last chance at normality, their last chance at a new beginning. Four friends, together through the worst, must now face the scariest notion of all...the future, and love. It's time for their Last Beginning.


**Tis a story...based on HP...can't say much else without giving away the whole bloody plot, can I? So now, explorers of fan literature let us embark on a journey of shipping and much drama as we read what this particular fan has mapped out for their poor unsuspecting lives MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! sheepish look Wow, I have no idea where that came from...ha ha...ignore the crazy, sleep-deprived Potter fan...ha ha**

**DISCLAIMER: So if I really need to tell you that I don't own any rights to Potter except the love in my heart then you live under a very secluded rock...No, I don't own the rights to these wonderful books, Jo Rowling does...mention those treacherous WB movie ppl and I keel you! Enjoy the fic! TA! **

* * *

Last Beginning

by: Nellie

The Hogwarts Express trudged on through the misty September night bearing its load of excited students. Normality had returned to Hogwarts since Voldemort had been defeated and the compartments of the Hogwarts Express bore witness to this miracle. Students throughout the train chatted about their respective summers and the sounds of random games could be heard emitting through the compartment doors.

Harry Potter and his friends sat at the last compartment also enjoying the normal train ride back to school. Ron had been boring he and Hermione for the last half-hour with details of his summer in Egypt. He'd just finished telling them that he'd managed to get a job with Fred and George for when he graduated from Hogwarts.

"Ron, you are not going to work in a joke shop. I thought you wanted to be an Auror," Hermione said.

"So what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously not in much mood to bicker with Ron over his future, and looked out the foggy window.

"How was your summer then, Hermione?" asked Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was okay, nothing special."

There was a knock on the compartment door. Ron opened it.

"Hi, guys!" said Ginny while taking a seat next to Harry.

"Hermione, we should go do our rounds," suggested Ron.

He and Hermione got up and exited the compartment to roam the halls of the train. Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the train ride playing a game of Exploding Snap. The train finally came to a stop two hours later and Harry and Ginny followed the large crowd to Hogsmeade Station. They shared a carriage. Ron and Hermione joined them as the carriage was about to pull away. The group of friends looked up at the bright castle in the distance that had last year seemed like a far away dream.

It wasn't until they'd entered the Great Hall that Harry noticed Hermione looking at Ron in a strange and longing way. It was almost as if she was begging Ron to notice her. Harry looked away feeling like he was invading a private thought.

They walked to Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to arrive. Harry secretly wished the Sorting wouldn't take long. He hadn't eaten anything but sweets in more than three hours. Finally, Professor Slughorn walked into the Great Hall with a group of highly excited first years behind him. He lined them up in front of the whole school and waited for Professor McGonagall to make the start of term announcements.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School! This year will be truly legendary for all of us because as you know, Lord Voldemort has finally been defeated!"

Someone standing outside the Great Hall would have thought that a bomb had gone off. Every student was on his or her feet clapping ferociously.

"A happy time in the midst of our loss. We all sorely miss Professor Dumbledore, but I'm sure he would not want us to dwell on such sad thoughts now that our world has finally triumphed," she took a deep breath and continued. "Now, I know we're all hungry so let's get these announcements out of the way. First years note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Mr. Filch has posted an updated list of forbidden items that is now nailed to his office door, so I suggest you all check that out. Right, that's all! Let the Sorting begin!" and with this, the Sorting began.

"When I call your name, you will step forth, put the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house.

"Shanzkie, Eliza!"

A rather scared-looking girl with bright blonde hair stepped forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat after a couple of minutes.

The Ravenclaw table exploded with applause as Eliza joined them. And so this went on until Johansson, Jameson was sorted into Slytherin. To Harry's great relief, the Sorting Hat was taken out of the Great Hall. McGonagall clapped her hands, and the golden plates on the tables filled with food.

"Out of the way! Excuse me, I'm Head Girl!" Hermione shouted to the first years gathered around the Fat Lady, sounding perfectly like Percy.

She approached the portrait and gave her the password (Mandragora). The portrait swung forward and Hermione led the talkative first years into the common room and directed them to their respective dormitories.

"Hermione! Would you please help me with this lot?" Ron yelled across the room of excited and rather rambunctious first years.

"No way, Ronald! Handle them yourself, they're only first years!"

There was a surprising bang as Parvati stormed through the portrait hole. She threw herself into the nearest armchair and scowled. She sighed as though thoroughly frustrated with something and, without warning, burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Parvati?" asked Ginny, who was closest to her, while passing her a handkerchief.

"It's my parents! They're completely opposed to my relationship with Draco. They threatened to pull me out of school! They just won't believe that Draco has changed. I've explained to them a million times over that after his father's death, Draco wants nothing to do with the Dark Arts. My dad says it's for my own good, but I don't see what good can come from separating me from the only man I've ever loved! That's why Draco and I have decided to elope…it's the only way," she replied tearfully.

"I didn't know you and Malfoy were that serious," Ginny said.

Parvati nodded, finally smiling.

"Well, congratulations! I can't believe you're going to get married!"

"Thank you, Ginny," Parvati responded.

"You should go up to bed and rest. Everything will be okay, you'll see," Hermione suggested, sweetly.

Parvati nodded and left her seat. She climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to think about what they'd just heard from her. Ron watched her go with a curious expression on his face.

"Poor Parvati," said Ginny after a little while, her voice full of sympathy.

Hermione nodded and looked over at Ron who seemed engrossed in his thoughts.

Christmas Break

A few months ago, Harry would have had a difficult time believing that he could ever want to leave Hogwarts, but this year was proving to be a rapid and indescribable disaster. He felt extremely uncomfortable amongst his peers and teachers in the castle and sought solitude on the school grounds as often as he could manage. This was proving much more difficult since the first snowfall of the winter which covered Hogwarts and the grounds like a massive, white blanket. Wherever he went in the castle, his fellow classmates would stare and whisper behind their hands as if he could not see them or guess what they were whispering about. He knew they were all murmuring about Voldemort and how Harry had managed to finally bring him down. Hearing the murmurs and knowing what their subject was, made him think of the past summer and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The only person that seemed to understand his need for solitude or even just for a conversation that didn't directly lead to more talk of Voldemort and his demise, was his ex-girlfriend, Ginny. She listened to him impartially and without doubting his sanity, a relief Harry rarely found amongst his other friends. He could express himself freely with her.

He found himself thinking about her one particular morning in the Great Hall during breakfast. He had returned from his daydreams in only enough time to hear Professor McGonagall with everyone a happy Christmas.

"Those of you staying in Hogwarts during the holidays, please be sure to sign up with your Head of House. For those of you leaving, a happy Christmas to you and we'll see you in January!"

Harry looked around for Ginny. He found her sitting with Dean carelessly laughing about something Dean had just told her. They were reading something together, quite oblivious to the green eyes that were staring daggers at them. Harry took a deep breath to calm the reawakened scaly monster in his chest. He thought of sixth year when he and Ron had discovered Ginny and Dean kissing and fought down the fiery urge to jinx Dean into jelly. He found himself burning with anger at the sight of them. Ron, whom until now was busy stuffing his mouth with bacon, looked up to notice the intensity in Harry's gaze.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ron," Harry lied.

He stared at his bacon with such intensity that it might have burst into flame. After mere seconds, he looked up at Ginny again and found her brown eyes looking back at him. She smiled at him and turned to say something to Dean. He continued to watch her until she'd left her seat and made her way towards Harry feeling his anger rise.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hello," he answered, a bit harder than he'd meant to despite his anger.

"What's wrong?" she asked, examining his features.

"Are you and Dean back together?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Are you mad?! Do you really think I would have waited all this time for you just to go back to Dean??"

"Well, you two certainly seem chummy."

"Harry, listen to yourself! Dean and I are friends…that's all. Are you trying to say that I can't be friends with him? Let me tell you something Potter; I can be friends with whoever I damn well please! And for your information, he was only telling me that he's moving to New York after graduation!"

"Never mind!" Harry responded.

Ginny passed a gentle hand on Harry's face. Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss into her soft hand. The scent of flowers reached his nostrils and the creature within him roared. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Take a walk with me, Harry," she said, now pulling him towards the doors.

Harry smiled in spite of himself, his previous anger slowly disappearing. He stood and made to follow her out of the Great Hall.

"I knew you couldn't resist. Follow me, Potter!"

He laughed and allowed her to pull him outside into the freezing December air. Their laughter died away as the breathtaking cold reached their lungs. They hadn't brought their cloaks and were quickly feeling the consequences. Harry noticed Ginny's shivering and pulled her closer to him. He wrap and arm around her and offered her his body heat. She smiled at him, her nose cold and numb from the cold. They walked towards the frozen lake and stared out to the mountains.

Harry's mind slipped into thoughts of Ginny and Dean once again and his mouth set into a serious line. Ginny, noticing his sudden stiffness, asked him what was wrong.

"I'm just confused, Ginny," Harry sighed, "I really want to be with you and now that we finally can be without fear that someone will harm you just to get to me, I feel like you want better or that you'd only give me another chance out of pity."

"What?! Harry, honestly, nothing in the world would make me happier than being with you," she answered, and after a little while she sighed and continued with what could only be a little fear in her eyes, "I love you."

Harry didn't say anything. He continued to walk, his hand still entwined with Ginny's. She stepped in front of him, blocking his path, and looked into his bright eyes. Harry felt as he had with Dumbledore during all their meetings, as though he was being read.

"Don't you love me?" she asked miserably, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the universe, Ginny. I just can't believe you could love me as well," he answered her, with a smile.

Suddenly, Ginny grabbed Harry by the neck and placed her lips on his. Her lips were warm despite the frigid cold that surrounded them. Harry returned the kiss hungrily, placing his hands around her waist and bringing her closer to him. Enveloped in the sweet kiss, they didn't feel the snow that had begun to fall around them.

Meanwhile

Ron felt someone's intense gaze and looked around in search of whoever it was who was staring a him so intently. He was surprised to find the culprit was Hermione. Realizing that Ron had taken notice of her staring, she looked down, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"What is it, 'Mione? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing," Hermione responded shyly.

She could feel tears threatening to fall as she recalled what Ginny had told her the past summer.

"_Don't be so thick, Hermione! You spent all last year hoping he'd notice you and leave Lavender. You both need to get over yourselves and talk about how you feel!"_

"_You make it sound so easy, Ginny. It's anything but easy."_

"_Of course it's easy, Hermione! Just tell him, let him know that you feel the same because as of now, he feels like he doesn't deserve you. He thinks you could do much better than him. Take yourselves out of this self-inflicted misery before we all go mad!"_

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, shaking her from her reverie, and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Nothing, really Ron. I think I just need some air, it's so stuffy in here. Let's take a walk."

Ron looked out the window, seeing the rapidly falling snow, and was about to protest before he took another look at Hermione's miserable face. He'd do anything to get that look off her face, it was breaking his heart. He nodded and they stood from the table.

Ron led Hermione outside and they quickly adopted the familiar route towards the greenhouses, knee-deep in fresh snow. Ron stopped abruptly and Hermione, who had been walking a couple of steps behind him wiping her eyes, bumped into him.

"Ron?"

Ron looked as pensive as he had the night Parvati had confided in them about Malfoy. He turned to face Hermione. He had a dazed expression on his freckled face. Hermione was still tearing.

"You should never cry. You're far too beautiful and wonderful to cry," he told her as he wiped more tears with his thumbs.

He stared into her eyes and took her face in his hands. He took a deep breath and she smiled at him. He slowly lowered his face to hers and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. He lifted his eyes to her as if asking something. She nodded and he kissed her again, this time more passionately, as if he'd been waiting his whole life for this one moment and wanted it to be nothing less than perfect. They parted after what seemed like a lifetime and Hermione saw herself reflected in his radiant blue eyes.

"Merlin," he whispered, breathless more from the kiss than from the cold, "I've been waiting to do that for far too long."

Hermione smiled up at him and said, "So have I."

Months later

Ron walked down to dinner with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in a rather bad mood. He had been struck by genius last night while laying in bed thinking about what to get Hermione for Valentine's Day, but had no idea how he was going to be able to go through with it. All throughout dinner, he could think of nothing but this and for the first time in his life wasn't able to enjoy the dinner before him. As the end of dinner loomed nearer, McGonagall made an announcement that made Ron even more nervous.

"Valentine's Day is approaching! This year, in memory of our dear former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the faculty has decided to host a Valentine's Day Ball. Professor Dumbledore did love this holiday and to be honest, there's nothing we should cherish more than love after all our losses.

"Please be sure to look your best. The Ball will take place on February 14th here in the Great Hall. It will commence at 7:00 PM sharp and will end at midnight. Invitations extend to students in fourth year through seventh year only. Have a good night!"

In the common room

"_How am I going to pull this off perfectly if there's a Ball to prepare for? I haven't the money to go through with both the Ball and my plans…what should I do?"_ Ron asked himself miserably.

He sat by himself mulling over his thoughts hoping for something to strike him. The others were busy playing Exploding Snap and making their plans for the Ball. He looked at Harry who was playing with Ginny's hair and it finally hit him. The solution was sitting right in front of him.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry gasped in surprise.

"I need to talk to you right now. Come on, follow me!"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny in bewilderment and shrugged. He followed Ron up the stairs to their dorm.

The next day

"May I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall called that morning from the staff table, "the Weird Sisters have agreed to provide entertainment for the Ball on Friday. Lessons will end at noon that day, so please try enjoy yourselves," she explained smiling. It was so unusual to see her smile that the students were slightly taken aback.

Friday, Valentine's Day

"Hermione! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ginny shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

Ginny sat impatiently in an overstuffed armchair and smoothed down her golden robes. Harry stood behind her, in his bottle-green dress robes, and rubbed her shoulders unconsciously. Ron, looking rather pale and nervous, paced the room and fingered something in the pocket of his navy blue robes.

After another five minutes, the three friends finally heard footsteps on the stone steps of the girls' dormitory and found themselves looking at a stunning Hermione. Her silver robes fell elegantly over her curves and hugged her in all the right places. Soft curls fell around her face from her neat bun.

"Wow," whispered Ron.

Hermione smiled uncertainly at him.

"You look…you….amazing," he managed to say and took her gloved hand in his.

"Thank you, Ron, so do you," Hermione said a little hoarsely, looking up into his blue eyes.

Harry and Ginny giggled from the side and quickly covered up their laughs with coughs after Ron glared at them. Ginny stood from her chair and laced her arm with Harry's.

"Shall we head downstairs, then?" Harry asked, looking from Ron to Hermione.

They nodded and followed Harry and Ginny down to the Great Hall. Upon walking through the doors of the Great Hall, they gasped at the sight before them. The Great Hall was decorated all in pink, red, and white. There were hearts everywhere and in the middle of every table was a little cherub dropping confetti like Harry had seen in Madam Puddifoot's.

Harry noticed Parvati and Malfoy sitting at the table closest to them. They seemed to be glowing. He noticed the identical wedding bands on their fingers and the sight made him thoroughly smile.

The house tables were once again removed, as they had been during the Yule Ball, and replaced with a hundred smaller round ones. Each table seated about twelve people. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat with Parvati and Draco and were later joined by a very brightly dressed Luna and Neville.

"Ladies and gentlemen, THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

Clapping rang out throughout the Hall as the band took the small stage. They didn't waste time with introductions and started to play right off to everyone's delight.

_I know that look_

_That magical look_

_I know something's wrong_

_I can read you like a book_

_Don't ask if I'll forgive you_

_You I always do…_

One by one the couples at each table began to get up and head for the dance floor. Harry confidently took Ginny's hand and led her unto the dance floor. Parvati and Malfoy followed suit.

"Might I have this dance?" Ron asked Hermione with a coy smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

The students danced happily for the next few hours. Occasionally, a few couples would leave the dance floor and grab refreshments. Harry and Ginny frequently visited the refreshment table and spent quite sometime chatting with their friends before tackling the dance floor once again. Finally, the music slowed down and the band began to play a romantic ballad. The only instrument emitting sound was the keyboard. A soft melody flowed from it.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Seasons may change,_

_Winter to spring,_

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._

Ron knew that a better chance to go through with his plan would not present itself. He took a deep breath and suddenly stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, fearing he was suddenly ill.

He shook his head and looked deeply into her chocolaty eyes. He saw confusion swirling within them. He gave her a soft smile.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, _

_Suddenly it moves with a perfect grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

She stared at him as he grabbed her hand and knelt before her on one knee. She gasped, clearly aware of what he was about to ask, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide,_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there_

_By your side._

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide…_

Ron extracted a tiny, glass angel figurine from his pocket. The tiny angel held a brilliant yellow-stoned ring in its hands.

_But I love you until the end of time,_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._

"Hermione, I know that it took me a long time to realize that I could express to you how much I love you. I never want to let you go…you make me feel happier than I've ever felt in my life. I love you with all of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you; to have your face be the last thing I see every night and the first thing I see every morning. I want to know that as long as I live, we'll be together. Please make me the happiest wizard in the universe. Will you marry me?"

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._

The glass angel flew up to Hermione and held the ring to her. Tears rolled down her face as she took the ring from the small angel. She helped Ron to his feet. He looked at her expectantly.

"YES! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Ron!"

Ron smiled at his new fiancée and removed the glove from her left hand. He carefully placed the ring on Hermione's naked finger. It was a perfect fit. They embraced and kissed for the first time as an engaged couple. Their classmates applauded around them.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she congratulated her excited brother with a tight hug. She had no idea Ron was going to propose and couldn't be happier for him and Hermione. Hermione waited for Ginny to release Ron and was then embraced by Ginny and offered a congratulations.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered in Hermione's ear causing Hermione to chuckle.

Harry, in turn, hugged his two best friends and couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. He could barely believe all that had happened since the dread of the past summer. He and Ginny were finally back together and now Ron and Hermione were about to start a new life together.

The clock struck midnight and a mass of balloons and pink and white confetti dropped from the ceiling. The whole Hall was engulfed in a rain of confetti as the Ball came to a close.

Months later

"I'd like the seventh years to please stay behind after dinner has ended," said McGonagall in a stern voice from the staff table.

When everyone in the Hall had finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained at Gryffindor table along with their fellow seventh years. First through sixth years lined to leave the Hall as curious murmurs sprouted amongst them. Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and left the Hall with Luna. A few of the first years behind Harry giggled into their hands at the sight of seeing Ginny kiss him.

"Now that you are settled, let's get started. As you know, graduation is a mere three weeks away. Make sure to invite your family members to attend the ceremony. It will take place in the Quidditch pitch on June 30th at 9:30 AM. You are all to dress in your school robes and wear your hats. Be on your best behavior and represent Hogwarts with dignity. That is all, good night."

Later

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I just can't believe we'll be leaving Hogwarts. It's the only place that's ever been home to me apart from the Burrow," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"At least you'll never have to see the Dursleys again," offered Hermione.

"The Dursleys don't really bother me much, not since Dudley died. I think they blame themselves for not listening to me when I told them Voldemort would target the house. I will miss Hogwarts though."

Ron and Hermione nodded. They, too, would miss Hogwarts. It was a home to them all.

"It'll be so boring here without you lot. I'm going to miss you! I guess it's a comfort that Luna and I will have each other," Ginny sighed.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a short peck. He whispered an "I love you" quietly to her which made her smile back at him.

Graduation day

June 30th finally arrived and the Gryffindors were waiting nervously in their common room. Hogwarts was virtually empty around them. First through sixth year students were already on the way home on the Hogwarts Express (except for those who had older siblings in seventh year that would be graduating).

"Ron, for the love of Merlin, stop pacing. You're making me even more nervous," Hermione ordered in a shaky voice. She had finally looked up from examining her engagement ring to find Ron pacing.

"Sorry, honey," Ron responded and took a seat next to his fiancée.

Harry was feeling rather sick and feared that if he opened his mouth to say anything at all, he would be sick all over he floor. He looked around at his fellow Gryffindors and saw his own feelings reflected on their faces. Suddenly, the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a stern-looking McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me, in an orderly fashion," she announced.

The Gryffindors stood from their scattered seats and followed her nervously out of the portrait hole. They walked in a straight line toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry looked behind him when the group of Gryffindors had reached the Entrance Hall. He saw lines of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins.

The graduates walked through the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry saw the stands filled with dozens of witches and wizards, family of his peers. In the very first row was the unmistakable line of redheads that could only be the Weasleys. Harry recognized the only blonde head among them to be Fleur, beaming next to her husband, Bill. Hermione waved at her parents who were sitting with the rather exuberant Weasleys.

There, on the Quidditch pitch, were chairs facing a large stage with a podium erect in the center. All the professors were seated on the stage, dressed in their finest robes and looked polished. McGonagall, in golden robes with the Hogwarts crest upon them, stood at the podium and took in the sight of the excited crowd. Harry noticed that the podium was also embezzled with the Hogwarts crest and motto.

"Please sit in alphabetical order in the seats with the Gryffindor lion on them!" Filch instructed greasily.

The Gryffindors did as they were told and waited for the ceremony to begin. Their wait was short-lived as only a few minutes later McGonagall began to speak.

"Welcome to another Hogwarts graduation ceremony!" McGonagall announced to the spectators. Everyone applauded at these words of welcome.

"Over the years, Hogwarts School has endured many a storm. These students you see before you have continued their education in the face of every kind of adversity. This is a time for celebration, a time for rebirth, and most of all a time for acceptance.

"We've had our losses, but in the end we have had the greatest victory of all; our amazing world restored. So, today were are here to celebrate the end of one chapter and the beginning of another in the lives of the class of 1997. I know that Headmaster Dumbledore would have been very proud of you.

"Through seven long and difficult years, these students you see before you have conquered magical learning. Some were honored with a prefect's badge for outstanding marks and model behavior throughout those years. These young men and women have contributed to the timeless memories my colleagues and I will share.

"Whether the student was a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin, he or she has proven what a truly remarkable witch or wizard they will be in the very near future. I hope that you are as proud of your sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters as we are for in this small group of graduates, we shall surely see great aurors, Ministry officials, and perhaps even Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses.

"At this time, Professor Flitwick will read out the names of the graduates and they will step up and into their new lives. Professor?" McGonagall said proudly.

Professor Flitwick stood from his seat and approached the podium where a stool had been set up for him to stand on.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. We will start with Gryffindor House," Flitwick's voice rang out throughout the pitch, "Brown, Lavender."

Lavender stood from her seat and walked up the short stairs to the podium where McGonagall stood waiting. Shaking hands with McGonagall, Lavender accepted her diploma and bowed to the other teachers on-stage before returning to her seat.

Flitwick went on with the Gryffindors until was called up to the stage. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were called, the shouts emitting from the Weasleys overpowered those around them. The Grangers, looking nervous, simply smiled widely and applauded for their most accomplished only daughter.

"Now I will call the graduates from Hufflepuff House; Abbott, Hannah."

The cheering and applauding continued as the Hufflepuffs passed to accept their diplomas from Professor McGonagall.

"Now I will call the graduates from Ravenclaw House; Boot, Terry," Professor Flitwick said proudly.

Harry found himself smiling as he saw Professor Flitwick wipe away the tears falling silently from his small eyes. He shone with pride for the students of his House.

"Finally, I will call the graduates from Slytherin House; Bulstrode, Millicent."

Harry looked at Malfoy and noticed the almost sad and resigned look on his face. He knew that Malfoy had no family here save his wife; his mother had been killed along with his father by Voldemort himself as a punishment to Draco. Malfoy couldn't even rely on hearing cheers from Parvati's family as they had still not accepted him. Harry saw Malfoy look directly at Parvati and mouth "I love you" with a smile. Harry made eye contact and nodded to him, and with this he meant to make Malfoy understand that he had a friend in Harry no matter what their past held. Malfoy returned Harry's nod in understanding and for the first time offered Harry a genuinely friendly smile.

When Professor Flitwick had finished calling the names of the graduates, he stepped off the stool and walked back to his seat. Professor McGonagall took her place in front of the podium once again and smiled at the graduates once more.

"Congratulations, Hogwarts graduating class of 1997!"

The graduates whooped, throwing their hats into the air and congratulated one another. Harry, Ron, and Hermione said a final goodbye to all of their friends, promising dinners, before joining the Weasleys and Grangers.

They received more congratulations from the Weasleys and Grangers. Soon Hermione was in a tight hug with her parents. Mrs. Weasley was in a state over Ron and Harry, quickly trapping them in rib-cracking hugs. Hermione said goodbye to the Weasleys as she was off to have dinner with her parents. When she left, Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her to the side.

"How would you like to join me for dinner, Miss Weasley? I have something I want to talk to you about," he asked her with a kiss.

Ginny nodded, smiling. They said their goodbyes to the Weasleys and go into Harry's car which the Weasleys had graciously brought over for him.

"And what am I supposed to do tonight, now that my fiancée and best mate have abandoned me?" Ron yelled after them.

Laughing at this, Fred and George grabbed his shoulders and smiled devilishly at him.

"Not to worry little brother, we have plans for you, recent-Hogwarts-grad."

Ron's eyes widened and he pleaded with Harry to take him along. Harry simply smiled wickedly and started to drive away from Hogwarts. He looked through the rearview mirror at the only place he had ever called home. He knew his happiness relied on Ginny's answer tonight. He looked at her. She had a brilliant smile on her face and he knew he would never love anyone as he loved this woman. Hogwarts had definitely changed his life; there he'd found his best mates, his talents, a family, the love of his life, and a future.

"_Thank you,"_ he said mentally to the old, but magical building.

* * *

**HI! So...that was a story I wrote a looooooooooong time ago and I really hope it was to your liking. I'm currently rewriting a Dramione fic I wrote, but it's taken longer than anticipated what with school and helping my sister take care of her gremlin (my nephiepoo). Guess what? I have a deal for you...okay ready? You leave a review...and...I give you awesome cookies...any kind of cookie really. Or maybe you're more partial to candy...IDK but if you review I shall be very grateful and a grateful Nellie does very nice things. Tankies for reading!!  
**


End file.
